


It Takes a Village

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is 8, Fluff, More characters will be tagged as they are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Batman took on Robin as a partner he thought he would be the one doing most of the training and raising, but sometimes it takes a village to raise a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying to get back into the habit of writing like I had in 2012 (fun short one-shots). This is my first attempt. My idea for this is to have a series of one-shots that feature an 8 year old Dick Grayson and the Justice League.

Having an eight year old around the Watchtower was something they all had to get used to. The first time Batman had brought Robin to the Watchtower the other members of the League had fawned over the child to the point where Batman had to physically remove them from his sidekick. Ever since the League couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed whenever Batman showed up to the Watchtower without that little bundle of energy in tow.  Not that they would ever admit that to Batman’s face. Even though having Robin in the Watchtower was like having a breath of fresh air it still took a lot to get used too. 

Most of the League naturally had protective instincts, they wouldn’t be superheros otherwise. So having a hyperactive child running around a what could be considered a military base, was stressful to say the least. Superman had been called more than once to rescue Dick from an impossibly high perch that Superman wasn’t even sure how he got to in the first place. Wonder Woman had to redirect Robin from the weapons facilities where he was been playing with explosives. Whenever a particularly gruesome topic came up in conversation the closest hero to Robin would cover the child’s ears not wanting to scare him. The most disconcerting thing was that Batman didn’t seem to care for the most part what Robin got up to in the Watchtower. 

The League ended up taking it upon themselves to take turns watching Robin to make sure he stayed safe, of Batman couldn’t be bothered to do it himself. Clark had heard grumbling about child neglect more than once in the mess hall. None of the members of the League actually minded watching Robin. Clark doubted he would be able to find anyone in the Watchtower who would call babysitting duty a hardship. Although sometimes the actual watching part could be a little difficult seeing as Robin was the protege of Batman. 

It was Clark’s turn to keep an eye on Robin and it had started out fine. Batman insisted that Robin complete any homework before playing so they had gone to one of the lounges and Clark had helped Robin with his english homework, editing Dick’s essay for him. It was a relatively easy afternoon. Clark promised to play hide and seek with him when he finished his homework. It was much better than being stuck on monitor duty to say the least. 

Clark was just reading over the final draft of Dick’s essay when Hal stumbled into the lounge. “I kind of broke the training room support beam, think you can fix it for me?” Hal asked. Clark rolled his eyes but obliged. 

Clark was gone for only the couple minutes it took to weld the metal beam back together with his heat vision but when he got back to the lounge Dick was nowhere to be seen. In fact it looked like no one had even been in there that day. Dick’s homework was absent fromt eh table and the couch cushions that had been placed on the floor were back on the couch. Clark’s first instinct was to use his x-ray vision to check the vents, but it turned up empty. He had to resist the urge to use his superspeed to search the whole Watchtower in an instant, because he didn’t want to alert Batman to the fact that Dick was missing. Most likely Dick was just stealing sweets from the kitchen anyway so Clark decided to check their first. 

Clark tried to be as casual as possible hoping that no one remembered it was his turn to watch Dick, and question the very noticeable lack of of a Robin hanging off his arm. He actually passed Bruce on the way to the kitchen and had to remind himself to walk normally, but Bruce still gave him a look like he knew. The kitchen was a disappointment, the only other occupant being Hal who was leaning against the counter drinking coffee. Clark marched up to him a glare on his face. Hal flinched away.

“I said I was sorry about the beam,” Hal said defensively. 

“It isn’t the beam. I can’t find Robin,” Clark admitted. Hal studied him for a moment and then burst out laughing. SUperman had to resist the urge to smack Hal, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. Besides if Clark was going down he was going to drag Hal down with him. 

“This is your fault Hal. You are going to help me find him,” Superman said in a low voice. It wasn’t that he was paranoid about Batman finding out that they had lost Dick, but he wasn’t overly fond of the idea either. 

“Can’t you, I don’t know, listen for his heartbeat or something,” Hal suggested in frustration. That actually wasn’t a bad idea and Clark was a little annoyed he hadn’t thought of it earlier. Clark focused in, tuning out all excess noise the best he could trying to focus on the sounds of the only child in the Watchtower. Unable to distuigh Dick’s heartbeat, Clark’s face furrowed in constraction. 

“Why does Superman look constipated?” Barry asked managing to sneak up on Clark because of how focused he was. 

“We’re trying to find Robin,” Hal said.

“You lost Robin? How do you lose a whole child?” Barry asked incredulously. Clark rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“I didn’t lose him! Clark did!” Hal said defensively.  

“Only because you distracted me,” Clark countered. This wasn’t getting them anywhere and it was getting late. Bruce was going to come around to collect Robin soon so they could go on patrol in Gotham. He needed to have Dick back and ready to go in less than thirty minutes. “We need to split up to cover more space. Barry you go check the dorms, Hal you check the hanger, and I’ll get the rest,” Clark ordered. The other two snapped to attention moving to follow their commands. Superman sped through the Watchtower using his x-ray vision to look through the walls and vent for the child. He had already covered the Watchtower twice when he heard Hal calling for him.  He rushed to the hanger, relief rushing through him only to be stopped cold when he saw Hal standing next to what looked like a puddle of blood and a small scrap of yellow fabric. 

“Did you find him?” Clark asked uselessly. Hal glared at him.

“No, but it looks like he was here and hurt himself,” Hal said gesturing to the blood. They were so dead. True, Bruce didn’t seem to care all that much about what Dick got up to around the Watchtower but he had never actually hurt himself before. Now when not only was Dick missing, but he was hurt. Clark was debating making a run for it, but the hanger doors opened revealing Bruce striding toward them. He gave them an expectant look. 

“Well?” Bruce said impatiently. 

“I’m sorry. I went to help Hal and Robin just disappeared,” Clark started but bruce just gave him a look that said he had not directed his question to Clark. Suddenly Robin dropped down from the ceiling above them. His cape was a little torn and his leg scratched up, but he stood there grinning like it was Christmas morning. When Robin dropped down Hal gasped in surprise, Clark glared at him for not noticing RObin there even though the Hangar had been his responsibility. Batman let out a tsk, dropping to examine Robin’s leg who still looked a little too pleased with himself.  

“I won!” Robin said as Batman clean the scratch on his leg. Clark exchanged a confused look with Hal. 

“What did you win” Hal asked tentatively. 

“Superman said we could play hide and seek after I finished my homework and I won! You guys couldn’t find me!” Robin yelled excitedly. Batman made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat as he pulled out a bandage to wrap up Robin’s leg. Clark saw the opportunity to save face and was not going to let that go. 

“Yeah, you did a real good job of hiding Robin. Batman taught you well,” Clark said ruffling Dick’s hair. The child beamed up at him. Dick’s smile could melt heart. Clark pitied the villain who tried to seriously go after Robin. The whole League would be on them so fast. 

“I even used the heartbeat signal you gave me,” Dick said tapping an electrical device on his chest. That explained a lot. Clark forgave the child for all the stress of the afternoon because of how proud Dick looked. 

“That is good training,” was all Batman said. Clark wished not for the first time that Bruce wasn’t so emotionally stunted. Couldn’t he just pay the child the compliment he wanted. Clark looked down at Robin only to see his grin widening despite Bruce’s apparent lack of caring. He has to wonder what kind of relationship the two have since Dick seems to be the only one not caught off guard by Bruce. “You need to be careful of that leg tonight,” Bruce said turning to leave the hanger toward the zeta tubes. Robin ran after him this hand slipping into Batman’s as if he wasn’t one of the most terrifying person on earth. 


	2. Mentors

“And then I cut her head off,” Diana said making the motions with her hands as Robin sat captivated by her story about defeating Medusa.

“But you were blinded?” Dick gasped. Diana smiled down at the child.

“Warriors cannot let that stop them,” Diana said before continuing her story. Clark could practically see the stars in Dick’s eyes. They were sitting in the cafeteria eating a light dinner. Most of the heroes had gathered around Clark and Diana’s table once Diana had started recounting war stories much to Robin’s amusement. The kid was hanging on Diana’s every word. Dick was leaning over the table, feet on his chair. If Bruce was there Clark was sure Robin would get a lecture on manners, but since the Big Bad Bat wasn’t there no harm, no foul. Everyone in the room thought Dick was adorable anyway. 

Dick loved hearing the League’s stories about their solo adventures. He would follow Hal around and ask about other solar system or ask Barry how his rogues were doing. Clark had caught Ollie embellishing his stories more than once. They had asked Dick to tell stories about being Robin but Bruce had swooped in and said it was classified before Dick could even open his mouth. Ollie had mutter about Bruce trying to hide the fact that he was putting the kid in dangerous situations every night. Clark didn’t really want to think about that. Thier lifestyle was not for kids, Gotham even less so. Batman had the worst of the worst villains. Clark shuttered to imagine Robin fighting the Joker. 

Diana finished her story, Dick gasping and mouth gaping. She excused herself to go to the training room. Clark went to follow her being one of the only people still brave enough to spar with her. Dick scrambled down from his seat to follow them. They let the little bird join them in the training room. Dick liked to use the gym equipment to flip off of. The first time Dick had claimed up the tower of weights, Clark had a heart attack when Dick flipped off thing he had slipped and was about to be crushed by the falling weights. 

When they arrive though Dick took a seat to watch the sparring match. Sparring with Diana was an intense experience that took all of Clark’s focus. The room narrowed until it just contained the two titans. Clark did his best to match Diana blow for blow but she had been at this much longer than him and it felt like only a few minutes before Diana had him flat on his back. Dick cheered from his seat. 

“That was so cool! No one can beat Superman, but you did!” Dick practically yelled running over to Diana who preened a little at the praise. Everyone liked their ego stroked a little, and it was especially sweet coming from Robin. 

“Anyone with Kryptonite can beat Superman,” Batman said appearing out of nowhere. It made Clark jump a little, but Dick didn’t looked surprised at all to see his mentor, probably knew he was lurking somewhere the whole time. Dick just frowned at the comment. Clark chose not to be bitter about the comment. Bruce was clearly jealous and happened to be taking it out on him. He actually thought it was kind of funny that Bruce was clearly jealous over Dick fawning over other heroes. 

“Well she is the only one to beat him in a fair fight. Can you?” Dick accused, eyes sharp. Diana didn’t need anyone to fight her battles for her, but seemed to enjoy watching Bruce squirm. Bruce didn’t seem to deem the question worth his time, choosing to leave again. Dick looked satisfied with the results and went back to gushing over Diana. 

“Looks like someone has a crush,” Barry, who had been jogging on a treadmill, said in a sing song voice. Dick gave Barry a disgusted look. Clark had to stifle a giggle. 

“Girls have cooties,” Dick whispered as if that would stop all of the super powered people in the room from hearing. Barry couldn't help but laugh and ruffle Dick hair. Diana rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face. “I just want to be as strong and cool as Wonder Woman” Dick confessed. 

Dick spent the rest of the day attached to Diana’s hip. Diana showed Dick a few tricks to use his height and speed in a fight more efficiently. When he had gotten bored of that and started practicing handstands she praised him, making the child blush. At one point Dick tugged lightly on Diana’s arm , looking away in embarrassment when she looked down at him with a gentle smile.

“Can you show me how to fly?” Dick asked not making eye contact with Diana who scooped Dick up in her arms and flew him around the Watchtower. The little Robin beamed, giggling wildly. 

It was all around adorable to watch. Clark was sure he wasn’t the only one to notice Bruce’s absent whenever Dick started bragging about all the cool things Diana could do. When it started getting late Diana had to gently guide the child toward the monitor room where every knew Batman was sulking. The entire walk over Dick couldn’t stop gushing about how he couldn’t wait for Diana to train him some more. 

“I can’t wait to be a member of the League like you. Batman said I can’t join until I’m older” Dick said with hearts in his eyes. And an adorable pout on his lips It was nice that at least one member of the dynamic duo wanted to be part of the League. 

“When you grow up and become Batman…” Diana started.

“I don’t want to be Batman,” Dick said scrunching up his face in a look of disgust. All eyes slide over to where Batman sat at the monitor, decidedly not looking over at his sidekick. Clark noticed that he was toying with a little more force than necessary. “I want to be you, Wonder Woman!” Dick confessed. There was a loud crack and the whole room looked to see Batman sitting with a now broken keyboard. Clark had to stifle a laugh not wanting to wake up one morning with Batman standing over him with with Kryptonite. 

“You are already the Boy Wonder, now you need to be Wonder Boy,” Barry said with a snicker who apparently had no fear. Clark thought maybe he should considering Bruce’s glare could actually kill at this point. 

“I think it is time to go on patrol,” Bruce said suddenly. He strode over to Robin, grabbing his arm almost dragging him out of the room. Dick didn’t seem to mind as he was almost skipping as Bruce made his escape. 

“Do you think Alfred would make me a Wonder Boy costume?” Dick asked as they walked toward the Zeta Tubes. 

“We’ll see,” Bruce said in a voice that said there was no way in hell that was happening. That didn’t seem to upset Dick though who was still smiling. With Bruce safely on earth the League was finally able to burst out laughing. 


	3. Master Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick decides to try out his culinary prowess

Dick wanted to show the League how much he loved and appreciated them. Everyone loved food, and the League was always eating. Dick had seen Barry eat food off the floor more than once. He could cook better than floor food. Spaghetti seemed easy enough and Dick loved when Alfred made it. He would sit in kitchen and talk to Alfred while he cooked, so Dick was pretty sure he knew how to cook. It couldn’t be that hard.  Dinner was supposed to be a surprise though so the first thing that Dick had to do was ditch his babysitters. It was cute that the League thought he needed to be watched, but he’s Robin, he didn’t need a babysitter. 

It was relatively easy ditching Hal who arguing with Barry. Dick slips out of the lounge unnoticed by the adults who are supposed to be watching him. When Barry and Hal get at it, it normally takes a while for them to notice what’s going on around them. Dick made sure to stick to the corridors that were a little less traveled as he made his way to the kitchen. It was early enough that no one was hanging out in there which worked well for Dick. 

He opened up the pantry to find some pasta. It was well stocked seeing as it was picked apart pretty much everyday. The grocery bills for the League must been insane. Dick pulled out every bag of pasta he could find, wanting to have enough for everyone to have seconds and thirds. They weren’t all spaghetti but that didn’t really matter. Dick was pretty sure all pasta was the same anyway. Dumping the bags of pasta on the counter Dick pulls open all the drawers trying to find the biggest pot he could find. The discarded pots and pans were left strung across the kitchen floor until he found a pot that was so big he could probably cook a baby in. 

Once the pot was full of water, it was difficult to move but Dick managed to get it on to the stove with only a little bit of the water sloshing over the edge. He turned up the stove all the way wanting the water to heat up as quickly as possible, not knowing how much time he had to finish the meal. He scrambles down from the counter to work on the sauce while he waits for the water to boil. Alfred always makes a tomato sauce from scratch but Dick isn’t sure if can do that. He couldn’t even find a whole tomato. Looking through the fridge Dick settles on a bottle of ketchup, that was tomato and was already made so it would save him time. He set it to the side for later. 

When the water begins to bubble Dick scrambles onto the counter to dump all of the bags of pasta into the pot. He has to stand on the counter to be able to stir the pasta. Wanting to add meat for protein, Dick decided it was safe to leave the pot allow for a little bit, going to freezer to try and find something he could make into meatballs. Nothing really looked good so Dick just grabbed a bag of chicken nuggets. Alfred didn’t like him eating the highly processed food like this so this meal would be a treat for everyone. Excited about the idea of giving everyone a treat Dick decided his sauce needed to be more sweet. 

Barry kept a stash of candy in one of the training rooms, figuring that was one of the last places people would look for candy. Dick knew about it though and neglected to tell anyone, not wanting the open source of candy to disappear. Rushing over to the training room Dick decided to go with the bag of peanut m & m because they were candy, but had peanuts in them so had protein. Bruce had told him eating more protein was important. When Dick got back to the kitchen the pot of pasta was boiling over.  With a little gasp of distress Dick tried to save his pasta, but it was burned. Disappointed, but not deterred Dick just moved the pot to an cool burner. The sauce would cover the taste anyway. 

Trying to be as careful as possible Dick grabbed a strain and poured the water out of the pot catching the pasta. He liked that they were all different colors and shapes. It was prettier than just plain noodles. Putting the pasta back into the pot Dick grabbed the ketchup bottle and started pouring it in. Once he was satisfied he grabbed the bag of m & m’s and dumped them all in. Not all he needed was the chicken nuggets. Just the fire alarm went off, startling Dick causing him to fall off the counter he had been standing on. A swarm of heroes rushed into the kitchen looking ready to fight. 

“Barry if you are burning Hot Pockets again, I swear to goodness,” Clark said entering the kitchen freezing when he saw the mess. The rest of the League who had come at the sound of the alarm were looking at the mess in equal parts disbelief, confusion, and stress. 

“Dick, what are you doing?” Arthur finally asked. 

“I made you guys dinner!” Dick said with a smile dumping a cooking sheet full of chicken nuggets into the pot. The hero's exchanged looks before Hal moved to looked into the pot. He had to noticeably restrain himself from gagging at the smell and site. The smile on Dick’s face dropped, replaced with a small frown, eyes filling with tears. “You guys don’t like it. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you guy,” Dick said a quiver in his voice. The hero's all rushed to reassure the child that he was loved and they appreciated the gesture, talking over themselves. 

“Do you think he learned to cook from Batman?” Hal asked in a hushed whisper, nudging Barry. 

“Do we need to intervene? Is Dick not eating right?” Barry asked in a concerned voice. As if summoned by people mentioning his name, Batman appeared in the doorway looking more tired than normal. 

“Dick, what has Alfred said about cooking?” Batman asked in a tone that said this was not the first time this had happened. 

“That it is ok to cook with help, but under no circumstance am I supposed try by myself,” Dick mumbled looking down at his feet. Batman sighed leaning down to run a hand through Dick’s hair. It was impossible to stay mad at Dick.

“Clean up and when we get home I’m sure Alfred would be happy to try and teach you how to cook for the millionth time,” Bruce said with almost a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has commented. I am glad I am not just posting into the void.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise I will continue, but if you want to see more of this series let me know either here or on my [Tumblr](http://youngavengersfeels.tumblr.com/)


End file.
